


tw(o(ne) of cups

by gthechangeling



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Rarepair, Tarot Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gthechangeling/pseuds/gthechangeling
Summary: UPRIGHT: Unified love, partnership, mutual attractionREVERSED: Self-love, break-ups, disharmony, distrust.
Relationships: Helen Gansey/Orla
Kudos: 2
Collections: TRC Secret Pal Fic Exchange: November 2020





	tw(o(ne) of cups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audikatia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audikatia/gifts).



> Sooo this is again a gift for the TRC Secret Exchange for audikatia, I hope you like it!
> 
> This was inspired by the tarot card two of cups, but. They're only holding one cup. For aesthetic reasons. I think the meaning of the card fits this pairing's dynamic really well (definition on summary taken from Biddy Tarot).

_"With this card, you are creating deep connections and partnerships, based on shared values, compassion, and unconditional love. While these relationships are still in the early stages, they have the potential to grow and develop into something deeply fulfilling and rewarding in the long-term. You have mutual respect and appreciation for one another, and together you reach higher planes of consciousness and understanding."([BiddyTarot](https://www.biddytarot.com/tarot-card-meanings/minor-arcana/suit-of-cups/two-of-cups/))_


End file.
